Safe and Sound
by Pitch Slapped So Hard
Summary: Their junior year just ended and Rachel meets a girl at Puck's end of the year party. Rachel gets kidnapped by the the girl and Santana tries to find Rachel because she's in love with the tiny brunette. Horrible summary.
1. Chapter 1

**Safe and Sound**

**Summary:**

**Their junior year just ended and Rachel meets a girl at Puck's end of the year party. Rachel gets kidnapped by the the girl and Santana tries to find Rachel because she's in love with the tiny brunette. Horrible summary.**

**Warning: Rape, talk about rape, sex and violence.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my imagination and mistakes.**

* * *

Rachel woke up covered in sweat and she was breathing heavily. She looked over at her girlfriend and started to tear up.

"Why me?" She said quietly.

"Don't you remember the first time we met?" Her girlfriend asked and she nodded. "I wasn't supposed to fall for you but I did. I just wanted to fuck you then leave but once we kissed I knew you had to be mine" With that her girlfriend left the room and locked Rachel in the room. Rachel finally let the tears fall.

-Flashback-

_2 months ago..._

_Puck's parties were always crazy but this party was way out of hand. A few kids from another school crashed the party. Rachel went into the kitchen where Santana, Quinn, Puck, Kurt and Blaine were. She needed a drink, her ex-boyfriend kept trying to get back together with her but she wasn't into him or any other guy. Rachel thought she was bisexual for a while but then she realized she was just a lesbian so she broke up with Finn 2 weeks ago. After that she went out with a girl Sam from across town (that lasted a week), after her there was Julie from the rival school (they only went out on a date and Rachel never spoke to the girl again). Now here we are at Puck's end of the school year party. Rachel grabbed a water from the fridge she turned around and stood between and Puck and Santana._

_"Hey Rach!" He said over the music._

_"Hello Noah!" She said back._

_"You havin' fun?!"_

_"No!" He raised an eyebrow "Finn keep asking me out but I don't like him. He's just so annoying! UGH!" Puck laughed._

_"Why don't you just tell him the truth?"_

_Rachel laughed bitter "I'd rather tell him sober so he remembers" Puck laughed. Rachel took a sip of her drink and a girl with long wavy strawberry blonde hair with piercing blue eyes and tan skin walked up to Rachel._

_"Hi" The girl said shyly._

_"Hi, I'm Rachel, Rachel Berry." Rachel said in a flirty tone. Puck smirked but the rest of the glee kids raised an eyebrow._

_"I'm Blake, Blake Carter... Are you single?" Blake asked bluntly. Rachel nodded._

_"Yup" Blake smiled and Rachel cheeked the girl out, which didn't go unnoticed by the others._

_"Cool" The girl bit her lip and Rachel smirked (she might be hanging out with Puck to long) "Wanna dance?" Rachel nodded._

_"Yeah. Noah hold my water" She took the girls hand and lead her to the dance floor. The started to dance and eventually started kissing. The girls danced/made out until the cops shut down the party down. Everyone started to leave and Blake looked at the door then Rachel._

_"Looks like the parties over. I should probably go." Blake said_

_"Or you can stay here with me" Blake smiled and nodded._

_After everyone left Santana, Quinn, Rachel and Blake went into the basement to go to sleep. Blake and Rachel laid on on the floor, everyone was asleep but them or so they thought. Blake straddled Rachel and they started to make out in the dark. Rachel's hands were up Blake's shirt and Blake slowly pulled up Rachel's shirt. The light came on and the two girls froze._

_"Are you fuckin' serious Berry? I'm try to sleep I don't want to hear fuckin' sex sounds" Santana said jealousy. Blake blushed and climbed off Rachel._

_"Seriously man-hands no one wants to hear you groaning Ru Paul" Quinn said. Blake smirked._

_"Well for one she doesn't have manly hands" She cupped Rachel's sex and Rachel moaned. Santana looked pissed "Definitely doesn't have a dick" she brought her hands up to Rachel's face and kissed her while looking at Santana. Blake smirked. Quinn rolled her eyes and laid back down. Santana looked hurt but turned off the light and laid back down. They broke apart._

_"Hold me Rach?" Rachel nodded and held the girl "G'night Rachel" All 4 girls finally fell asleep._

-End Flashback-

Ever since that night Rachel and Blake have been dating and ever since that night Rachel hasn't been the same. She start to pull away from her parents and then friends. Santana didn't like Rachel's girlfriend, she knew something was wrong with the girl. Santana decided to talk to Blake but she was nowhere to be found and Rachel was gone too.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for being short but next chapter will be longer. Feed back please.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Safe and Sound**

**Summary:**

**Their junior year just ended and Rachel meets a girl at Puck's end of the year party. Rachel gets kidnapped by the the girl and Santana tries to find Rachel because she's in love with the tiny brunette. Horrible summary.**

**Warning: Rape, talk about rape, sex and violence.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my imagination and mistakes.**

* * *

Blake knocked on the door then walked in. "Hey babe. I got you something" She pulled out her phone and everything in her pockets "Damit. I must have left it in my car. Be right back" She pecked Rachel's lips and left the room. Rachel looks at the cell phone then the door, she grabs the phone and slides to unlock it but it has a passcode. Rachel sighs and types in her name and it opens the phone it has a 2% battery left. Rachel turns off the phone off and puts it in the desk next to the bed. She looks at the door and Blake walks in. Blake sits on the bed and pulls out a necklace that says 'Blake's'. "Do you like it" Blake asked.

"Yes" Rachel says quietly "Put it on for me"

"Sure thing babe" She puts the necklace on Rachel. Blake smile "It look beautiful"

"Thank you" Blake kissed Rachel passionately she took off Rachel's top and unclasped her bra. She tore off Rachel's shorts and ripped off her underwear.

"You're beautiful Rachel" Blake said with a grin. And Rachel started to tear up.

"Please stop Blake. Please" Rachel pleaded.

"Shh. Don't worry sweetie" Blake entered two fingers into the tiny girl. Rachel couldn't take it she didn't want it. She never did. Rachel slapped Blake and quickly regretted. Blake punched Rachel and knocked the tiny brunette out. When Rachel woke up she felt a horrible pain between her legs. She looked down and saw a little bit of blood. It wasn't the first time. Rachel didn't have much energy anymore. Blake walked over to her and gave her some tea. "You cummed four times Rach" She smirked and cupped Rachel's sex "Don't you ever hit me got it" She gave it a squeeze and Rachel winced. "What do you want for dinner babe?" She went to the closet and picked out Rachel's clothes.

"How about I make dinner?" Rachel says sweetly. Blake thinks about it then nods. "Okay can you get the stuff to make vegan lasagna?" Blake smiles. Rachel got dressed and smiled at Blake.

"Sure thing babe" She kisses Rachel passionately "I'll be back" She closes the door and locks it and leaves the house. Rachel grabs the phone and turns it on she dials 911.

"Hello 911 operator. How can I help you?"

"My name is Rachel Barbra Berry and I was kidnapped 2 months ago"

"Do you know where you are?"

"No but I can use google maps"

"Okay sweetie" Rachel tells the operator the address.

"Please hurry she'll be back soon and the phones going to die"

"Okay can you say on the line?"

"Yes… I'm so scared"

"It'll be alright Rachel. We have the police and they're on their way, okay?"

"Yeah"

"Rachel where are you in the house?"

"In the bedroom she locked the door and there are bars on the window. I'm on the first floor"

"Who's the person who kidnapped you?"

"Blake. Blake Carter"

"Okay honey and where is Blake?"

"She's at the supermarket"

"Did anyone help her?"

"Not that I know of. She doesn't really have friends"

"How did you meet Blake?"

"I met her at my friend's party. We started to date and…" Rachel started to cry "Things just got completely out of hand"

"It's gonna be okay the cops should be there any minute"

"I heard something"

"That might be them sweetie"

"Rach baby I'm home" Blake said

"She's back" The phone went dead and Rachel hid it.

"Hey baby" Blake said

"Hey"

"Ready to cook" Rachel smiled and nodded. They went into the kitchen. They saw flashing lights. "What did you do Rachel?!" Blake screamed. Blake ran over and grabbed her gun out her bag. "I didn't want to do this Rachel but you had to go and call the cops!" She looked at Rachel

"Put down the gun Blake. Please" The cops busted down the door.

"I'm sorry Rachel" She shot off her gun and the cops shot her. The bullet missed Rachel and hit the window. But Blake was laying their dead. The cops ran over to Rachel but everything went blank.

The next day…

Rachel woke up in the hospital she looked around the room and saw her father's sleeping and a bunch of flowers, stuffed animals and balloons. She looked on the other side of her and noticed Santana sleeping. She wondered why the Latin was there. She grabbed her daddy's hand.

"Daddy" She whispered "Daddy" She yanked on his hand and he woke up. She gave him a weak smile.

"Leroy wake up!" Her dad woke up and they hugged Rachel tightly "Our baby" They all had tears in their eyes.

"Dad, Daddy I can't breathe" They let go and Santana looked at Rachel.

"Here it's water for throat" Santana said letting a few tears fall. Rachel took a sip and cleared her throat.

"Thank you Santana" Rachel said

"I… we've all missed you Rach" Santana said wiping a few tears.

"Santana was the one who told us about that girl and she told us she couldn't find you but she found your phone and iPod at Blake's" Her father Hiram spat out the girls name.

"I hope you don't mind but I borrowed your iPod… I just wanted to listen to you voice" Rachel was shocked by what Santana said

"That's fine Santana" There was a knock at the door and an officer came in.

"Hello Rachel I'm Officer Ryan Kendrick. I just wanted to see how you're doing" He smiled "I've been working on your case"

"I'm fine"

"I just wanted to ask some questions about what happen to you. Are you okay with that?" He asked

"Yeah that's fine" She said. He looked over at Santana and her fathers.

"Do you want them to leave?" She looked at her father and Santana.

"Could you guys leave" They nodded and left the room as Rachel answered his questions.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you guys liked it. Feed back please!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Safe and Sound**

**Summary:**

**Their junior year just ended and Rachel meets a girl at Puck's end of the year party. Rachel gets kidnapped by the the girl and Santana tries to find Rachel because she's in love with the tiny brunette. Horrible summary.**

**Warning: Rape, talk about rape, sex and violence.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my imagination and mistakes.**

* * *

-Santana's P.O.V-

I walked out of Rachel's room with her dads; we've become closer since Rachel went missing. I've told them that I was in love with Rachel since we were in Mr. Gordon's class in the 4th grade. Rachel shared her lunch because my mom forgot to pack me mine, so we shared. We ate lunch together up until 7th grade. We were best friends till I met Quinn and Brittany in the summer before 8th grade. 8th grade I started to ignored Rachel and I started to pull away. Our freshman year Quinn, Brittany and I joined the cheerios. I've hated the person I've become and when Rachel went missing I quit the cheerios. I prayed to god that if Rachel came back everything would be different and it will be; I will protect Rachel and I'll make sure she never gets hurt again. We stood outside Rachel's room then she started to cry and shake. I busted into the room and started to shout at the cop.

"Okay that's enough" I growled out as I scooped Rachel up into my arms. She held onto me as she sobbed. "It's gonna be okay baby. I here Rach, you're alright. You're safe and sound" I whispered. I started rocked her gently and sing.

_**You're not alone**_

_**Together we stand**_

_**I'll be by your side; you know I'll take your hand**_

_**When it gets cold**_

_**And it feels like the end**_

_**There's no place to go**_

_**You know I won't give in**_

_**No I won't give in**_

_**Keep holding on**_

_**'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through**_

_**Just stay strong**_

_**'Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you**_

_**There's nothing you could say**_

_**Nothing you could do**_

_**There's no other way when it comes to the truth**_

_**So keep holding on**_

_**'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through**_

_**So far away**_

_**I wish you were here**_

_**Before it's too late, this could all disappear**_

_**Before the doors close**_

_**And it comes to an end**_

_**With you by my side I will fight and defend**_

_**I'll fight and defend**_

_**Yeah, yeah**_

_**Keep holding on**_

_**'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through**_

_**Just stay strong**_

_**'Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you**_

_**There's nothing you could say**_

_**Nothing you could do**_

_**There's no other way when it comes to the truth**_

_**So keep holding on**_

_**'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through**_

_**Hear me when I say, when I say I believe**_

_**Nothing's gonna change, nothing's gonna change destiny**_

_**Whatever's meant to be will work out perfectly**_

_**Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah**_

_**La da da da**_

_**La da da da**_

_**La da da da da da da da da**_

_**Keep holding on**_

_**'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through**_

_**Just stay strong**_

_**'Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you**_

_**There's nothing you could say**_

_**Nothing you could do**_

_**There's no other way when it comes to the truth**_

_**So keep holding on**_

_**'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through**_

_**Keep holding on**_

_**Keep holding on**_

_**There's nothing you could say**_

_**Nothing you could do**_

_**There's no other way when it comes to the truth**_

_**So keep holding on**_

_**'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through**_

"You're gonna be okay Rachel, I promise" I kissed the top of her head and noticed her breathing was normal, she fell asleep in my arms so I laid her do gently and moved the hair out of her face. "I love you Rachel, I always have and I always will" I whispered and kissed her forehead.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for the short chapter. Feed back please.**

**_Song: Avril Lavigne- Keep Holding On_  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**Safe and Sound**

**Summary:**

**Their junior year just ended and Rachel meets a girl at Puck's end of the year party. Rachel gets kidnapped by the the girl and Santana tries to find Rachel because she's in love with the tiny brunette. Horrible summary.**

**Warning: Rape, talk about rape, sex and violence.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my imagination and mistakes.**

* * *

Rachel woke up to the sound of Santana singing. Rachel smiled at the familiar song.

_**We watch the season pull up its own stakes**_

_**And catch the last weekend of the last week**_

_**Before the gold and the glimmer have been replaced,**_

_**Another sun soaked season fades away**_

_**You have stolen my heart**_

_**You have stolen my heart**_

_**Invitation only, grand farewells**_

_**Crash the best one, of the best ones**_

_**Clear liquor and cloudy-eyed, too early to say goodnight...**_

_**You have stolen my heart**_

_**You have stolen my heart**_

_**And from the ballroom floor we are in celebration**_

_**One good stretch before our hibernation**_

_**Our dreams assured and we all, will sleep well**_

_**Sleep well**_

_**Sleep well**_

_**Sleep well**_

_**Sleep well**_

_**You have stolen my...**_

_**You have stolen my...**_

_**You have stolen my...**_

_**You have stolen my heart...**_

_**I watch you spin around in your highest heels**_

_**You are the best one, of the best ones**_

_**We all look like we feel**_

_**You have stolen my**_

_**You have stolen my**_

_**You have stolen my**_

_**You have stolen my heart...**_

"That was beautiful Santana" Rachel piped in. Santana grabbed her chest trying to calm down.

"Holy shit Rach you scared the hell out of me" Santana started to chuckle and Rachel laughed. "Well I'm glad me having a heart attack is funny Rach" the tiny brunette smiled.

"Sorry Santana... So who were you singing about" Rachel asked shyly.

"Ummm uhhh It's uh um about well-" Santana was cut off by the doctor who had walked into the room.

"Good morning Rachel. How are you feeling today?" He asked

"I'm feeling better" Rachel smiled at the doctor.

"So Rachel with everything that had happen in you life we would like you to go to therapy four days a week. I've already talked to your fathers and they agreed but I wanted to know if you'd actually go"

"Would it help with everything?" Rachel asked. She felt Santana squeeze her hand and she smiled.

"Yes I would be very helpful" He said.

"I'll do it then. I just want this to be in my past and I just want to forget about her." The doctor nodded and smiled.

"Well your fathers have the card for the therapist and you'll also be released today. Your fathers should be here any moment to pick you up" Rachel smiled and the doctor left.

"Rach?" Santana spoke quietly which scared Rachel a little.

"Yes Santana?" Rachel said hesitantly.

"Um before we go home I need to tell you something and If you want to kick me I'd totally understand." Santana said and Rachel just stared at her so she decided to continue. "So um after you went missing I ugh well I told my parents that I was gay and they... they kicked me out so um I've been staying at your house in the guest room ever since. If you want I can move out I would understand completely because of all the shit I've put you though. So just say the words and I'm ou-" Rachel cut Santana off.

"Santana it's fine you can stay at the house. I uh I wouldn't mind" Rachel smiled. Santana hugged Rachel tightly. Rachel returned the hug.

"Thank you Rachel. Thank you so, so much. Everything will be different Rach, okay? I promise. No more bullshit anymore, I'm different now. I'm not like I used to be. I'm gonna be the real me Rach. I'm gonna be the girl you used to know." Santana said to Rachel.

"I'm glad to see the really you again San. I'm glad to have my best friend back." Both girl had tears in their eyes and neither of them let go of each other. They both felt safe, like nothing could hurt them as long as they had each other.

"It's good to be back Rach. It's good to be back" She kiss Rachel on the side of her head.

"San?" Rachel whispered.

"Yeah?" the Latin whispered back.

"Are you still a Cheerio?" Rachel closed her eyes bracing herself for the answer.

"No" Rachel was shocked. They pulled apart and felt empty but they ignored it.

"Why not?" Rachel asked.

"Because the thing I did to you. To everyone." Santana shook her head "That wasn't me. I'm yes I can be a bitch and I can definitely kick someone's ass but that's only when I need to... I don't want to be that person anymore. I just wanna be me and if other people don't like it then the hell with them." Santana smiled "But more important I wanna be a better person and you Rachel make me wanna be a better person. You are like the light at the end of my dark ass tunnel Rachel. You're the best thing that's ever happen to me." Rachel pulled Santana into another tight hug.

"San, I don't know what to say" Santana chuckled.

"I made Rachel Barbra Berry speechless" She said in a shocked voice. They heard a pair of men laugh and the two girls pulled apart.

"Well, well, well will you look at that Hiram Santana made our little girl speechless" The two men chuckled.

"I heard, I heard" He smiled.

"You guys are comedians you know that" All three of them laughed.

"Here are your clothes kiddo" Leroy put the duffle bag on the bed.

"We'll be outside when you're done" Santana said as they stepped out the room. Rachel came out the room wearing sweatpants, a sweatshirt and shoes. They walked out to the car and headed to the Berry/Lopez home. They pulled into the driveway and Santana turned to Rachel.

"Welcome home Rach" Santana smiled and they walked to the front door.

* * *

**A/N: Feed Back**

**Song: Dashboard Confessional- Stolen**


	5. Chapter 5

**Safe and Sound**

**Summary:**

**Their junior year just ended and Rachel meets a girl at Puck's end of the year party. Rachel gets kidnapped by the the girl and Santana tries to find Rachel because she's in love with the tiny brunette. Horrible summary.**

**Warning: Rape, talk about rape, sex and violence.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my imagination and mistakes.**

* * *

Rachel walked into her home with tears in her eyes. She was home. She was finally home. Rachel looked at Santana and smiled, the Latin and the tiny brunette walked upstairs into Rachel's room. Santana put the duffle bag on the floor next to her bed.

"I spent a lot of time in hear, Rach. I watched all your myspace videos just to hear your voice . I came in here cause I missed how you smelled. To be honest Rachel I never hated when you'd hug me or talked. I regret everything mean I ever said or did to you. I've wanted to be friends for along time but I was scared. I wish I could go back and protect you. I wish you never had to go through this. I'm sorry Rachel about everything that has ever been bad in your life. I'm so, so sorry"

"It's not your fault Santana you didn't make Blake do this. You didn't tell Quinn to slushie me the first day, she tripped and it became a thing. You didn't tell her to say the things she said. Don't be sorry for thing you did not do. I forgive you. I forgive everyone because it's high school. As for the Blake thing she... she was sick, okay. She was scared of many things. She thought I was the love of her life but the day she kidnapped me was the day I tried to break up with her. She didn't want to lose me she... she didn't kidnap me at first I lost my phone and iPod a few days before. She told me that we were going out to the cabin and that my dads were okay with us going for the weekend, she thought we needed to rebuild our relationship but we didn't come back." She sat down on her bed and pulled Santana down next to her. "I was scared I'd never see my dads. They mean the world to me" Santana looked away. "but most of all..." Rachel brought the Latins face to hers "I was scared I'd never see you again Santana."

"I was scared I'd never see you again either. I missed you so, so much Rachel" She hugged Rachel tightly "You're my best friend Rach" She smiled "You're my Rachie." She giggled

"And you're my Sanny" The two girls spent talking to each other until dinner.

"Rachel honey we set up your appointments for Mondays, Tuesdays, Wednesdays and Thursdays, okay?" Hiram said looking at his daughter.

"Yeah that's fine" Her fathers smiled.

"Santana will be taking you to your appointments, okay?" Leroy said.

"Okay" She smiled at Santana who smiled back. Rachel looked at her fathers. "School starts up in a week" She had three pairs of eyes on her. "I want to go back" She told them.

"Are you sure sweetie?" Leroy asked.

"Yes. I want things to go back. I want things to be normal again. I don't want you guys to walk on eggshells around me. I want things to be normal, Okay?" They all nodded. They started to have conversations and also started to joke around. After dinner Santana and Rachel cleaned up and went up stairs, they changed into their pajamas and went to bed.

-The Weekend Before School-

Rachel woke up around 12 and got a shower. When she got out of the shower she decided to dress in her normal clothes. She grabbed a red shirt, black skinny jeans, red bra and underwear with a pair of classic converses. She came down stairs and smiled and Santana who was on the couch in sweats and a tank top.

"Good afternoon Sanny" Rachel said cheerfully.

"Sup Rachie. Why are you all dressed up?" Santana asked.

"I'm going to go get a haircut. New clothes. Would you like to come with?" Santana smiled.

"Can't Pucks coming over for some 'lesbro activity' or whatever" Santana rolled her eyes and Rachel giggled.

"He tried to get me to do the same stuff when I came out." Rachel smiled at the memory.

"Why did you tell anyone that you were gay?" Santana asked.

"No one asked except for Noah" Santana nodded. The doorbell rang and Rachel answered the door. Puck stared at her then hugged her.

"Sup my American Jewish Princess" They pulled apart and he smirked.

"Hello Noah" She smiled. "Bye Sanny"

"Bye Rachie"

"Bye Noah"

"See ya babe" Rachel walked out the door and left.

"She's not your babe Puckerman" He smirked.

"Is she your baba then?" She shook her head no. "And why not?"

"She's only been home for a few days. I don't think she wants a relationship right now" the Latin rolled her eyes.

"So where's she headin' off to?"

"She's goin' to the mall for clothes and then going to get a haircut" he nodded.

"Ready to get your ass kicked Lopez?" He smirked.

"In your dreams Puckerman."

Rachel came home with a bunch of bags and a new hairdo. When Rachel walked in Puck and Santana turned and looked at her. Her hair was now brown with a deep red ombré. The mohawked boy and the Latins jaw were wide open.

"I guess you like my new hair" They both nodded. "Okay well I'm gonna go put my stuff in my room." She went up to her room and started to get rid of her all her ugly clothes. She kept a few short skirt. She put all her old clothes in a bag and hung up her new clothes. She came downstairs in sweats and a t-shirt.

"Where's Noah?" Rachel asked see the Latin watching TV.

"Went home. He said he had shit to do" Rachel nodded. "I love you new hair Rach"

"Thanks San" Santana nodded.

"Wanna order some take out?" Santana asked.

"Sure"

"Pizza?"

"Yeah. I want a…" Santana cut her off.

"You want a vegetarian pizza. Thin crust" Rachel smiled. The pizza got their shortly and the girls decided to watch a movie. Before they could even finish the movie. Santana was behind Rachel holding her tightly and Rachel had the biggest smile on her face. Something that hasn't happen in a while.

* * *

**A/N: Next chapter will be the first day of Senior year. Feed back please!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Safe and Sound**

**Summary:**

**Their junior year just ended and Rachel meets a girl at Puck's end of the year party. Rachel gets kidnapped by the the girl and Santana tries to find Rachel because she's in love with the tiny brunette. Horrible summary.**

**Warning: Rape, talk about rape, sex and violence.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my imagination and mistakes.**

* * *

Rachel woke up Monday morning happy her life was getting better. Santana and her had spent Sunday hanging out. Rachel got a shower and went to her closest, she picked out a white laced bra and underwear, a white v-neck showing off her cleavage, black skinny jeans with black heels. She grabbed her black bdg faux leather ribbed collar bomber jacket and walked downstairs.

"Morning" Rachel said cheerfully. Santana look at her and choked on her orange juice.

"Oh shit" Santana mumbled. Rachel smirked and placed her jacket on the back of her chair with her black handbag. She grabbed a vegan bagel and some vegan cream cheese. She took a sip of orange juice and looked at her fathers who were looking at her. She finished her breakfast.

"Come on Sanny don't wanna be late not do we" Santana shook her head no. The jumped in Santana's black 1970 barracuda hemi. They were on their way to school to school when they stopped at a red light.

"Rach?" Rachel looked at Santana. "Why the change? I like it but why?" Rachel sighed.

"What Blake did to me was horrible. So I started to think I wanna start over, new look, new style, new me and the new me is stronger." Rachel said.

"But that doesn't change what happen to you" Rachel nodded.

"I know, I know but my therapist said it would help. I mean we've talked about everything that happen and she thinks that I need to move on with my life. I'm not gonna forget what happen but I'm not going to let it keep me down. I'm still me just a better version of my self." Santana nodded. "I'm actually going to take defence classes to get my anger out. Ally said I should so I don't keep anything bottled up because if I do I could do something stupid." Santana nodded.

"Rachel will you tell me what she did to you?" Rachel nodded.

"I will but not now. I'm not ready to tell you but I will tell you" Santana smiled. They pulled into a spot.

"You ready Rachie?" Santana laced their fingers together.

"As ready as I can be" She squeezed the Latin's hand and smiled. They walked into the school and everyone stared at Rachel. Most people stared, other started to whispered and Santana silenced them with a glare. They stopped at Rachel's locker. "Where's your locker?"

"Next to yours" Santana said with a smile.

"I looked at our schedules we have history, lunch, study hall and gym together." Santana nodded.

"You have math, english and science with Quinn. We have lunch and gym together with Quinn."

"Okay. Cool" Rachel smiled and put some stuff in her locker.

"Hey San"

"Hey Q"

"Where's Rachel, I thought she was coming to school?" Rachel smiled and shut her locker.

"Hi Quinn" Quinn blinked a few times then hugged Rachel and Rachel hugged her back.

"I'm so happy to see you Rachel. I'm sorry for being a b-" Rachel cut her off.

"Hey it's okay I forgive you Quinn and I'm happy to see you too." Santana cleared her throat.

"What am I Q chopped liver?" Santana said with a smirk.

"Sorry" Quinn let go of Rachel and hugged Santana briefly. The bell rang.

"I'll see you guys at lunch?" Quinn and Rachel nodded as they walked off to class. Things went by quickly for the three girls. Quinn and Rachel walked into lunch and found Santana.

"Hey Sanny"

"Hey Rachie. Hey Q"

"Sanny? Rachie?" Quinn raised an eyebrow.

"Ever since the 4th grade Sanny and I have called each other those names, well up until 7th grade." Quinn nodded.

"Oh Rach here I got your lunch for you" Santana handed her the salad.

"Thanks San" Rachel kissed the Latin on the cheek and Santana blushed. Quinn smiled at how couply they were. She was happy to see her best friend again.

After school Rachel and Santana went into the dining room and worked on their home work. Santana was thinking of what had happened over the last couple of days with Rachel. Santana decide it was time she told Rachel how she felt.

"Rachel?" the tiny brunette looked up at the latin.

"Yeah?" Santana took a deep breathe. _It's now or never_, Santana thought.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for the wait. Feed Back. Please!**

**Poll: Should Santana tell Rachel how she feels or Chicken out.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Safe and Sound**

**Summary:**

**Their junior year just ended and Rachel meets a girl at Puck's end of the year party. Rachel gets kidnapped by the the girl and Santana tries to find Rachel because she's in love with the tiny brunette. Horrible summary.**

**Warning: Rape, talk about rape, sex and violence.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my imagination and mistakes.**

**A/N: Thank you all for the feed back and for reading. Sorry it took so long to get this chapter up. I hope you like it I kept re-writing it, but it's here now.**

* * *

Santana looked into the tiny brunettes eyes. Rachel tilted her head and looked at her with a concerned look.

"I-I…" Fuck! I can't do it! "I'm hungry. Do you want something?"

"No I'm good" Rachel looked at Santana, She really looked at her. She looked into the Latins eyes and saw pure love. Rachel melted in her seat. Santana got up and went into the kitchen leaving Rachel alone with her thoughts.

Rachel's P.O.V

Everytime I stare into those beautiful eyes I feel more like I can climb any mountain, go through any obstacles in live as longer as Santana's with me. I've always loved Santana. When I'm with San I feel as if she loves me too, but I know she doesn't. Blake said so herself…

* * *

_Flashback_

_I was sit on the bed at the cabin. Blake and I have been here for a while. I'm scared and I want to go home._

_"Blake?" Blake walked in._

_"Yeah babe?"_

_"I wanna go home. I want to see my dads." I started to tear up. Blake sighed and sat on the bed._

_"Rachel I need to tell you something, okay? And don't be mad" I tilted my head. "No one loves you Rach only me. Your dads haven't called and no one at school cares. You're better off here baby. I love you and you love me right?" I nodded. "And all we need is each other and we'll be okay. It's you and me against the world baby. We're gonna go to New York and you're going to be on rodway and I'm gonna raise our beautiful children. We're gonna live the dream Rach. You and me, that's all we need. I mean no with love you but me and I'm okay with that. I love you Rachel." Blake kissed me passionately and I thought maybe she is the only one who will ever love me and the kiss proved it._

_"I love you Blake. You're my one and only." We kissed again and fell asleep in each others arms._

_End Flashback_

* * *

I did realise I was crying, I don't know why I was crying but I knew could be here anymore, I had to leave. So I did. I left my house and ran. I ran nowhere to everywhere but I stopped. It's been 12 days. 12 days since I was saved. 12 days since I saw Blake's lifeless body. The girl I thought I was in love with. The girl that manipulated me into thinking horrible things about others and myself. 12 days and here I was standing in front of Blake Elizabeth Carter's grave. 12 days and everyone of those days I got stronger. I looked at her grave. I feel sorry. Everyone hates her because of what she did but I can't, Blake was sick, she was scared of losing the one person she cared about. I kneeled down and and touched her head stone.

"I forgive you Blake. It wasn't your fault… you were sick and I can't hate you because you were sick. I forgive you Blake Carter." I got up and started to walk back home.

"Rachel? Rachel is that you?" The voice behind me said. I turned around to find Quinn standing there.

"Oh hi Quinn"

"What are you doing out here?"

"I was just visiting someone. What are you doing here?"

"Visiting my Grams" I smiled sadly. "Does San know you're here?" My eyes went wide.

"Shit. No. I kinda just left" I check my pockets for my phone. "Shit. I think I left my phone at home. May I borrow yours Quinn?" Quinn nodded and handed me her phone. "Thank you" I dial Santana's number.

"Q? I can't find Rach. She was here but now…" I heard sniffling "She's gone Quinn. She's-"

"Santana it's Rachel. I'm fine and I'm sorry I left. I just… I just got caught up in my own head and need some fresh air so I went for a run. I'm okay though"

"Rachel you can't… You can't do this. I just got you back…" _I love her so much_ I thought "and I don't want to lose you again"

"I'll be home in a few, okay?"

"Okay. Wait why are you with Quinn?"

"I ran into her and she let me use her phone"

"Oh okay. Can you put Q on?"

"Sure" I handed the phone to Quinn "She wants to talk to you"

"What's up S?... Yeah sure… It's no problem… Bye S" Quinn looked at me and put her phone away. "I'm taking you home, come on"

"Okay" I got into Quinn's car and we drove to my house. "Thank you Quinn. Would you like to come in?"

"No thanks Rach and it wasn't a problem" I smile and say bye then walk into the house. As soon as I came through the door Santana hugged me tightly.

"Never leave like that again" She said with tears in her eyes

"I'm sorry and I'll never do that again Sanny. I promise" we broke apart and sat on the couch.

"Where'd you go" San asked me.

"I was just running to clear my head and I ended up at Blake's grave" Santana tensed up. "I forgave her."

"Why?"

"She was sick San. She had no control of what she was doing. Everything in her head told her that I was the right thing. That she was helping me. I forgive her San. She deserves it" Santana just nodded. I yawned and San just smiled.

"Go take a nap Rach, okay?" I nodded and went up to my room. The only thing I thought about was Santana and I smiled and fell asleep.

* * *

**A/N: Feed back please! Love you guys!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Safe and Sound**

**Summary:**

**Their junior year just ended and Rachel meets a girl at Puck's end of the year party. Rachel gets kidnapped by the the girl and Santana tries to find Rachel because she's in love with the tiny brunette. Horrible summary.**

**Warning: Rape, talk about rape, sex and violence.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my imagination and mistakes.**

**A/N: Sorry for the wait computer crashed but here it is. Give me some feed back please.**

* * *

Time Jump to December

Rachel and Santana were put their things in their locker before heading home for winter break. Rachel finished and looked at Santana and smiled. Santana looked over at Rachel and smiled back.

"You ready?" the Latin asked.

"Yup" Rachel nodded and took Santana's hand. They've been acting like a couple but without the sex and the kissing. Santana thought that Rachel wasn't ready to be in a relationship but Rachel definitely was. Rachel thought Santana wasn't into her and only wanted to be friends. They walked down the hallway when Quinn stopped them.

"Hey guys"

"Hello Quinn" "Hey Q" Rachel and Santana said at the same time.

"S can I talk to you for a second alone" Santana nodded and handed her keys to Rachel who walked off.

"What's up Q?"

"Are you and Rachel together?"

"No we aren't-" Quinn cut her off.

"God dammit San stop being a pansy ass and tell her how you feel cause the way you two look at each other but don't do anything about it needs to stop"

"What are you talking about, Q?"

"Rachel's in love with you and your in love with her. Do something about it. What happen to the old Santana the one that went after the things she wanted." Santana opened her mouth but Quinn didn't allow her to speak. "You need to tell her how you feel before it too late" Quinn walked away from the Latin. Santana just stood there Quinn's right I need to own up to me shit before it's too late. I'm gonna get Rachel to be my girl Santana smirked and walked out to her car.

"What did Quinn want?" Rachel asked as she got in.

"She just wanted to talk" Rachel nodded. They got back to the house and Santana went in her room to plan a date and a way to ask Rachel out.

* * *

Two Days Later

Santana knocked on Rachel's door. The door opened quickly.

"Oh hey San"

"Hey. I was wondering if you'd like to go on a date tonight with me at 7?" Santana was beyond nervous. Is it getting hot in here? the Latin thought. Rachel smiled brightly. God I love that smile. Santana thought.

"I'd love to"

"Awesome" Santana breathed out. Rachel closed the door and Santana stared do in a happy dance when Rachel opened the door and giggled. Santana turned around and blushed.

"I wanted to ask what I should where on this date?" Rachel said.

"Um dressy but not too dressy" Rachel nodded and shut her door again. Santana just went back to her room and smiled.

* * *

The Date

Rachel came downstairs wearing a white sundress and white heels. Her makeup was perfectly. Santana smiled at how gorgeous she looked. Rachel looked at Santana who was wearing a red v-neck, black skinny jeans, knee high heeled boots and her favorite fleece sleeve faux leather jacket.

"Wow Rach you look… beautiful" Rachel blushed.

"Thank you Santana you look gorgeous" Santana smiled and thanked her.

"Ready to go?" Rachel nodded and the walk to the car. Santana opened the door for her and Rachel thanked her. Santana pulled up to a lake with lights hanging everywhere and a small stage with a table for two. Santana open the door for Rachel and the tiny brunette got out. Rachel was in awe.

"Sanny this… amazing" She turned to Santana and kissed her cheek. "Thank you. No ones ever done something like this for me" Santana smiled and took her hand and put her iPod on the dock and music started to spread.

"I was thinking that we eat first then eat dessert and dance for a bit" Santana bit her lip wait for the tiny brunette's reply.

"That sound's perfect Santana" She kissed the Latins cheek again. "So what's on the menu for tonight?" Santana pulled Rachels chair out and sat across from her.

"We have a chickpea avocado salad to start, vegetable stir-fry with brown rice and chocolate cake from the vegan bakery for dessert." Rachel smiled.

"Wow Sanny this is amazing but where's the food?" Santana smirked and whistled. Before Rachel could say anything Quinn walked over to their table and sat down their salads then poured red wine into their glasses. Rachel giggled and Quinn smiled before walking away. "So how'd you get Q to do this?"

"I gave her 50 bucks and it was all worth it"

"And how was it worth it?"

"That really adorable smile you have on your face, you just being happy makes it all worth it." Santana said honestly and Rachel's smile got even bigger and dug into into her food as did Santana. After they finished their food and drank some more wine they started to slow dance. It was peaceful the only thing they heard was the music.

"Rach?"

"Hmmm?"

"Will you be my girlfriend?" Rachel giggled.

"Most definitely" Santana pulled back and looked into Rachel's eyes. "I'm gonna kiss you now, okay?" Rachel nodded and Santana pulled her in for a passionate kiss. Rachel felt like she was whole again. She felt as if nothing can or will hurt her. Santana felt like she could walk on water. They didn't see Quinn take a picture of them kissing. Hell they didn't see her taking pictures of them through the whole date. Quinn was definitely giving her two friend copies.


	9. Chapter 9

**Safe and Sound**

**Summary:**

**Their junior year just ended and Rachel meets a girl at Puck's end of the year party. Rachel gets kidnapped by the the girl and Santana tries to find Rachel because she's in love with the tiny brunette. Horrible summary.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my imagination and mistakes.**

* * *

4 years later

Rachel was in her hotel room. Quinn was doing her hair. Rachel smiled as she remember the past 4 years of her life. She remembers their first date, the first time they had sex, the first time they celebrated their anniversary and the day Santana proposed. That day was the best day of her life.

**Flashback**

_Rachel and Santana were walking in Central Park. Santana decide to take Rachel on a picnic in the park. They found a shady spot underneath a tree and sat down. They had a light conversation and laughed a lot. Rachel was lying down with her head in Santana's lap. Santana's back was against the tree._

_"Rach?"_

_"Yeah San?"_

_"I've been thinking."_

_"Really, about what?"_

_"Us."_

_"What about us?"_

_"Well I was thinking about what we've been through and how much I love you… I love you Rachel so fucking much. Your the best thing to happen in my life. I want a future with you and I want to go place with you. We could travel the world together and when we come back I want us to settle down and have a few kids. But before we do all that I want to get married." Santana looked down at Rachel. "Would you like that? Us getting married then traveling the world and after we come back to New York we settle down have 3 to 4 kids in our wonderful New York suburban home. Would you like that?" Rachel wiped the tears from her eyes._

_"Yes. I would love that. And I want 4 kids." Rachel sat up and straddled her Latin girlfriend._

_"Okay. 4 kids it is. But I have one thing to ask you before we do any of that." Santana pulled out a red velvet box from the basket. "Will you Rachel Barbra Berry, the love of my life, marry me?" Rachel nodded and started to cry even more._

_"Yes I will marry you Santana Maria Lopez but only if you do one thing." Santana nodded and Rachel went into her pocket a pulled out a ring. "Will you marry me?"_

_"Hell yes." They place their engagement rings on each other's fingers. Rachel pulled Santana a passionate kiss._

**End Flashback**

Rachel smiled at the memory.

"Rachel it's time." Quinn said. Rachel got and walked over to her fathers. "Ready Rach?" Quinn asked.

"Never been more ready in my life." Rachel smiled and grabbed a hold of both her fathers and walked down the aisle, staring at her wife to be.

* * *

**Epilogue**

It's been 10 years since Rachel and Santana wedding day. They went around the world for 2 years then when they came back to New York they got a house in the suburbs. They live across the street from Brittany and Quinn Pierce. Brittany teaches dance lessons, Rachel teaches singing lessons and Santana teaches music lessons at their studio. Quinn teaches English at the local high school.

Brittany and Quinn have kids; Shawn Michael Pierce 8 years old, Jordan Dianna Pierce 7 years old, Alexis Daniel Pierce 5 years old, Ryan Thomas and Nathaniel Kevin Pierce 3 years old and now Brittany is pregnant with their 4th child.

Santana and Rachel have 4 kids; Mario Eli Lopez 7 years old, Taylor Elizabeth Lopez 5 years old, Anthony James Lopes 3, Mackenzie Lea Lopez 2 years old and Rachel is now pregnant with their 5th child. The Pierce and The Lopez family have never been more happy in their lives

** The End**


End file.
